We Could do this Forever
by ejzah
Summary: Companion fic to the now infamous Densi scene from 'Smokescreen, part 1'. Kensi and Deeks make use of all that adrenaline. This fic definitely contains spoilers and is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a two-part fic to accompany the Densi scene in 'Smokescreen, part 1'. Yeah, you know which scene I'm talking about. Things may get a bit steamy, so if you share the same sensitivities as Tumblr staff this may not be the fic for you. Also, I apologize in advance if this is really terrible.

* * *

"Is this what you meant by keeping things interesting?" Kensi asks breathlessly. Deeks makes a barely intelligible noise of affirmation as he sucks gently at the base of her neck. Kensi's back is pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped so tightly around his hips he can feel the warm of her core through his jeans.

Cupping his hand at the base of Kensi's neck, he turns her head to better access the area behind her ear. With a low moan that goes straight to his groin, Kensi tangles her fingers in the back of his hair, gently directing his mouth back to hers.

After flirting outrageously the entire way home, they'd just managed to take Monty out for a walk and feed him before stumbling and kissing their way up to the bedroom. Somehow, they're both still completely dressed which is starting to become just a little problematic. Deeks' jeans press uncomfortably against the bulge of his erection with every shift of Kensi's hips. The adrenaline from defying death once again had definitely not warn off.

Deeks feels Kensi smirk against his lips right before she slowly and purposely rolls her hips so she rubs right over his dick. He drops his head onto Kensi's shoulder for a moment and then glances up to see her grinning, a wicked gleam in her eye.

His heart is pounding loudly in his ear and he can feel Kensi's chest heaving against his in a similar rhythm.

"That's so not fair," he groans, laughing breathlessly when Kensil leans forward and sucks his bottom lip between her teeth.

"You should know by now that I never play fair," Kensi says with that same evil grin. Then she rubs against him again, a low chuckle escaping her lips when Deeks can't hold back another moan.

Her chuckle turns into a yelp when he spins them around and tosses her on the bed. He yanks his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere across the room and then lowers himself over Kensi.

Kensi runs her hands down his back, her gaze appreciative as she runs her eyes over his bare torso.

"God, I've missed this," he says with a sigh. He never gets tired of the opportunity to be with Kensi, to simply touch and be with each other without worrying about work or any other responsibilities. It's even better when they have the time to actually seduce each other the way they are right now, although he isn't sure they'll be able to hold out for too long this time around.

"We did have sex two days ago," Kensi reminds him as she continues her exploration, her fingers dipping past the waist of his jeans. Her hands are warm and soft against his skin and she knows exactly how to set every place she touches on edge; it's one of the many benefits that comes with loving Kensi Blye.

"Yeah, but we had like ten minutes. We need a minimum of an hour to do this right," he replies while he plays with the edge of Kensi's shirt and slowly slides his fingers around her waist. He creeps higher, using his thumbs to rub gentle circles just below her bra line. Kensi's back arches, giving him enough room unclasp her bra and between them they have it and her shirt off in a few seconds. Deeks tosses them in the general direction of his shirt.

He spends several moments just staring at the tanned skin revealed, slowly working his way up from Kensi's stomach to her breasts. Beneath his gaze, he can see just the slightest of flushes work its way across her chest and her pupils are wide with desire, her hair spread across their pillows and sticking to her skin in places. It was a sight that never, ever failed to awe him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers and then lowers his head to kiss the tip of her breast. Immediately Kensi tangles a hand in his hair, holding him in place as he licks and sucks her nipples. Her other hand idly trails down his back and though she is barely touching him, it makes him shudder.

Kensi is practically gasping, her grasp on his hair just short of painful, when he eases himself a few inches lower, intent on reacquainting himself with every glorious inch of Kensi's body.

"My turn," Kensi says in a low and incredibly sexy voice as she pushes and rolls him onto his back.

"But I wasn't finished," he protests which Kensi acknowledges with a raised brow as she drapes herself across him and kisses him briefly. She teasingly rubs her breasts over his chest and then slowly rises to her knees, making a show of shaking her hair out and showing off every finely muscled curve.

"Oh my god…are you trying to kill me, Kens?" Deeks groans.

"Maybe," Kensi acknowledges, reaching for his jeans. She undoes the button and zipper and peels his jeans and boxers past his hips. Deeks jerks as she brushes her knuckles over his hipbone and then his erection a second later.

He actually gasps when she wraps her graceful fingers around him.

"Oh my god," he repeats, tilting his head back again until he's staring at the ceiling. His jaw is tightly clenched in an effort to keep himself from arching into Kensi's palm with every stroke. She is way too good at this and she knows it.

"Look at me, Baby," Kensi urges him and just like always he can't ignore the sultry edge to her voice. Deeks is pretty sure he would do just about anything for that voice. He pulls in a shallow breath before he meets Kensi's gaze and somehow she looks almost as turned on as him.

He sits up and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Kensi doesn't seem to mind the change and grabs the back of his head again, kissing him with a fierceness she hadn't exhibited earlier. They spend the next few minutes wriggling out of their jeans without breaking the kiss. Deeks pauses to appreciate the sight of Kensi in just her underwear and trails his fingers everywhere the dark blue cotton covers.

When they are both completely naked, Kensi settles on her knees on top of him. She positions herself over him, presses their chests together and with painful slowness sinks down on him. Her breath hisses out in a rush and Deeks simply rests his hands on her back until shifts her hips.

"You good?" he breathes out.

"Yep, move Deeks." They fall into a steady, slow rhythm, Kensi rocking her hips with agonizing precision as Deeks moves in time with her. She keeps a hand anchored in his hair and the other clutching his shoulder, clutching him to her as they continue to kiss. They only break apart long enough to whisper soft words of love and encouragement.

Deeks knows she's close to losing control when her movements start to become uncoordinated. He takes over and in a few minutes she's shuddering around him, her lips sealed to his as they fall apart together.

"Kensi," he breathes out and she mutters something that might be his name.

Kensi collapses against him, her heart racing almost as fast as his. He embraces her loosely and clumsily shifts around until they're mostly vertical. One of the pillows is bunched up under his leg (he's not really sure how it migrated all the way to the other end of the bed) but he doesn't care enough to fix it. He's feeling totally and amazingly content with Kensi beside him and the prospect of an entire day all to themselves.

She turns in his arms, still breathing heavily but otherwise quiet. He nudges her shoulder and kisses the side of her head, hoping to elicit some kind of reaction.

She grabs his hand and brings it to her chest, turning just enough to kiss his shoulder. Carefully, he tips her chin up and brushes her hair away so he can see her face. The hazy-eyed contentment from a minute ago is replaced with what he can only describe as melancholy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, his concern growing as Kensi remains silent.

"Nothing," she assures him, her expression turning affectionate. She smiles up at him and Deeks has to wonder if he imagined the whole thing as Kensi brushes her thumb over the hair covering his jaw. Rolling on top of him again, she bends over to kiss him, easing her tongue past his lips. When she pulls back, they are both breathless again, Kensi's eyes are gleaming mischievously and Deeks has forgotten everything but the feeling of her tongue trailing down his stomach.

"I think I'm ready for round two," she whispers.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I have written words today that I have never written, nor spoken, before. I feel just a little bit dirty right now and hopefully you don't hate it.

Expect part two, which will take place after the scene from "Smokescreen" ends, in the nearish future. It should be a little more angsty if that's your thing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As promised second chapter that accompanies the Densi scene in 'Smokescreen, part 1'. This chapter occurs after Kensi and Deeks' conversation about leaving which is why I've included the dialogue in italics down below rather than trying to incorporate the actual scene.

Thanks to everyone who has commented on the first chapter and so forth and in particular to my lovely friends on Tumblr who encouraged me to finish writing this.

* * *

 _Deeks: What's going on?_

 _Kensi: Well I've been thinking. We really can't keep doing this forever, can we?_

 _Deeks: No, we cannot._

 _Kensi: I mean, one more second and we would've been gone, you know? How many times can we cut it that close?_

 _Deeks: Well, I haven't exactly hidden my feelings on the subject, but I also want to be respectful._

 _So, when you're ready to stop, so am I._

 _Kensi: I know. And I appreciate that. Yeah, but then I, um I just think of people like David Sarraf, and how he just needed someone in that moment._

 _Deeks: He needed you._

 _Kensi: He needed his wife._

 _Deeks: Yeah, but his wife wasn't there, baby, so he needed you._

 _Kensi: I just want to keep helping people, Deeks. And I love what I do. I love it so much. And I love it even more that I get to do it with you._

 _Deeks: I'd be lying if I didn't say me, too. But we also don't have to make these decisions right now. I mean, the truth is we don't have to do anything, right now. Let's just stay in bed all day._

 _Kensi: That sounds wonderful._

 _Deeks: I love you._

 _Kensi: I love you._

* * *

They nap for the next hour or so, enjoying the chance to simply be for once. Deeks slowly wakes again with Kensi still cradled in his arms, her face now buried in his shoulder. Her breath softly flutters against his shoulder every few seconds.

Despite their earlier conversation, Deeks feels oddly at peace. He's come to terms with the fact that Kensi isn't leaving NCIS in the very near future, which by default means he's there to stay as well. Right now all he's concerned about is making sure that Kensi is alright. Seeing her conflicted and discontent brings out his protective tendencies even though he isn't quite sure how he can help in this particular crisis.

Eventually Deeks feels Kensi stir and she sighs into his shoulder once, nuzzling his skin which is somehow simultaneously adorable and vaguely arousing. She turns over and stretches. Ok, make that definitely aroused, he amends as he watches her breasts rise in the air briefly.

"Why can't I just walk away?" she asks quietly and Deeks freezes. He's not sure how to answer in a way that doesn't sound judgmental or opportunistic.

"Well, it's like you said, there's always someone like David, right? You've spent pretty much your whole life jumping into dangerous situations and doing what other people can't or won't do. It's hard to think of just letting terrible things happen to people. Honestly, I feel the same way most of the time," he reasons as he links their fingers together, lowering them to his chest. Kensi sighs discontentedly.

"I never thought I'd feel this conflicted about…everything."

"Why do you think you are now, all of the sudden?" Kensi shifts restlessly beside him. She absentmindedly lifts her free hand and begins combing her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. Maybe it was seeing you get hurt one too many times, maybe it was me almost getting killed and realizing that I might not ever get to hear your voice again. The last few months it's been getting harder and harder to shake it off. And then–" She stops, shaking her head a couple times and leans into Deeks' shoulder.

"David really got to you, didn't he?" he guesses. Kensi sniffs once and shakes her head again.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but the way he talked about his wife and his son, it made me think about us. And now I can't get him out of my head. I keep thinking about how little time he had with his wife and it makes me think about losing you all over again." Kensi explains in a slightly hoarse voice and he sees her try to discretely swipe a finger beneath her eyes. He pulls her close, tucking her head between his shoulder and jaw.

"Hey, it's ok," he murmurs. Deeks hates seeing her like this; seeing her in any kind of pain, whether it be emotional or physical, tears at his heart. If he could, he would do anything to ease that pain.

"I was fine most of yesterday, even when I knew that bomb could go off at any second if Sam didn't disarm it," Kensi adds quietly, musingly, after several minutes of silence. "And I was still fine when I realized that we literally had one second left. I didn't have any problem teasing Sam about how long it took him."

"So what changed last night?"

"I don't even know. One minute I was so happy, just being with you and then it hit me that in the blink of eye we could have been blown up yesterday. I guess it kind of spiraled from there. Now I can't get it out of my head."

"It's not the first time that's happened, is it?" Deeks guesses.

"No, but it's probably the first time I've really admitted to myself that eventually we're going to run out of luck. I mean I've thought of quitting after rough ops before, but once that initial panic passed, it was easy to forget what it felt like and remember all the positive, exhilarating parts of what we do."

There's another long pause as Kensi runs her knuckles up and down his sternum, a frown line appearing between her eyebrows.

"And then I start worrying about what I'll do once we do leave. I mean, I'm sure I can find a job somewhere but what if I don't find something that makes me feel fulfilled. I don't want to regret what I do," she admits.

"You know I meant it when I said we don't have to decide anything today, right?" he asks. Despite Kensi's explanation, he can't help but feel he's a big part of the reason that she's feeling the pressured to make a decision. "I'm not going to push you to make a decision or to resign ever again. I promise." He seals the words with a kiss to her forehead which Kensi's leans into with another sigh.

"I know, Deeks. You don't have to worry that you're forcing me into doing something. Neither of us are where we were a year ago. I need to do this for me. I need to do this for us and even if it scares me, I know it'll be the right choice in the end," she says firmly and with the kind of conviction that can't be argued with.

"Ok," Deeks agrees even though he knows the conversation is still far from over. Today's supposed to be a break from everything, including worrying about their future. There'll be enough time to do that tomorrow and the day after.

"Can you do something for me?" Kensi asks, brushing the hair back from his forehead, her eyes flicking back and forth as she scans his face.

"Anything," he says instantly.

"Make love to me again. Let me…" She sighs and pulls him closer. "Let's forget about everything but us for just a little while."

His eyes flick up to meet hers and he finds vulnerability and the kind of weariness that comes from more than physical exhaustion. This time when he guides her mouth to his, he kisses her softly, soothingly.

The next few minutes are spent exploring each other's mouths. Deeks languidly sucks Kensi's bottom lip between his teeth and a soft sound vibrates in her throat. Her hands run briefly through his hair before slowly tracing their way down his back. There's nothing explicitly arousing about her touch; it feels more reassuring than anything although Deeks isn't sure which of them she's trying to comfort. Maybe both.

He cups his hand around her head and settles the other hand on her shoulder blade which feels uncomfortably tense. He knows it's a product of their conversation and feels a little guilty for pressing Kensi to open up.

"Turn over," he murmurs against Kensi's lips and she pulls back with a raised brow but surprisingly doesn't protest. Flipping onto her stomach, she settles on her folded arms as Deeks shifts out of her way and to the side.

"What are you doing?" she asks, her words distorted slightly by her arms. He leans down until his lips are nearly touching Kensi's ear.

"Making you forget." The shudder than runs through her body is unmistakable and Deeks can't help a small grin off his lips before he turns his attention to the smooth expanse of her bare back. First he just trails his fingertips over one shoulder, barely touching her skin. Even with that tiny bit of contact he can feel the warmth emanating off her; it's incredibly enticing but Deeks resists the urge to speed things along.

What Kensi needs right now is to relax and he intends to do that in true Marty Deeks fashion. By the time he's done, he wants her to forget everything they just talked about. Even if just for a few minutes.

Using the same achingly slow movements, he rubs his thumb directly into her shoulder blade. Deeks takes it as a positive sign when Kensi sinks a little further into the mattress and continues drawing gentle circles until the muscles beneath his fingers feel loose and supple. Then he places both palms over her shoulders and smooths them down to her mid-back.

He leans closer again, placing a lingering kiss directly in the middle of her back. Kensi lets out a strangled gasp but otherwise stays silent. He works his way past her waist, interspersing caresses with kisses and an occasional teasing lick that produces an extremely enjoyable sound from Kensi. When he reaches the spot above her tailbone, he finds a hard lump of unyielding muscle and he spends a few minutes massaging it into submission.

"Mmm…if you leave the LAPD, you should really consider becoming a masseuse," Kensi murmurs dreamily. Deeks snorts; he's pretty sure when she's completely coherent again, she'll veto that particular idea.

Grinning wickedly, he pushes the sheet past Kensi's butt down to her mid-thighs. He stares, taking in another particularly stunning sight and also allowing the tension to rise again. After only a few seconds, Kensi shifts restlessly, her legs twitching underneath the remaining section of sheet. He gives it another half minute before he places a palm on each cheek and runs his thumbs over the place where they meet her thighs.

Kensi lets out a trembling breath of relief, pushing back against his hands in a clear message to get on with it. Despite knowing exactly what she wants, he continues on straight past the warmth radiating between her thighs and ignores Kensi's noise of protest. He resumes kissing and licking his way down to her ankles and then sits, running his hands straight up her legs in one smooth movement.

She gasps out his name, arching against him as he lowers his body over hers and loosely wraps his arms around her torso in an embrace. He'd be content to just lie their together like this, well not exactly like this since he's probably squishing Kensi some, but she clearly has other ideas.

In an entirely delightful and torturous series of movement, she shifts and wriggles beneath him until she somehow is on her back. Kensi pulls his head down, her fingers tangling in his hair as though he might try to break free, and seals their lips together once more. There's no playful teasing as she lifts a leg around his hip, opening herself to him.

When Deeks pulls back for just a moment, there's a different kind of longing in Kensi's eyes that goes beyond simple desire. There's a hint of lingering sadness that he knows no amount of sex will dispel.

"Hey, no more worrying today, remember?" he reminds Kensi softly and she nods, the tiniest hint of a smile appearing as she fiddles with the hair on the back of his neck. Gently this time, she leans up and presses her lips to the corner of his mouth while pushing her core up against his erection. Deeks lifts her leg a little higher around his hips and then ever so slowly pushes into her, his forehead pressed to Kensi's.

Kensi lets out a shuddering sound and wraps both hands around his jaw and the sides of his head, her fingers sinking into his hair again. Their mouths fuse together as Deeks slowly pushes into Kensi before pulling back again, each thrust deliberate and unhurried. Even though her body is pressed tightly against his, Kensi tightens her legs around him, drawing him even further into her so he feels every undulation and tiny tremor running through her body.

Soft whimpers escape Kensi's mouth and the pressure of her mouth increases. Still he never increases the speed of his thrusts, keeping the rhythm slow and deep until Kensi shakes against him, her hips reflexively jerking once, then twice, pulling him impossibly deeper. Through it all, Kensi never stops kissing him and he feels lightheaded, nearly giddy with sensation and lack of air.

Kensi clenches around him unexpectedly and he's suddenly tips over the edge, spilling inside her as she cries out, the sound muted by their kiss. They're both breathing heavily, the combined noise nearly obscene in the otherwise quiet room, but Kensi simply continues to kiss him.

Eventually she pulls away, her head dropping onto a pillow with a soft thud, her eyes closed as she heaves in deep breaths. Deeks attempts to shift away and ease a little of his weight, but Kensi clumsily threads her fingers into his sweaty hair, drawing his head down onto her chest.

"Stay," she manages between breaths and Deeks presses a kiss between her breasts.

"Always," he promises.

* * *

A/N: And that's all the smut, and angst, she wrote. For now. I no longer know any shame (just kidding, I feel all kinds of shame).


End file.
